


You Held My Hands

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Smut, Well - Freeform, as romantic as harringrove can be, hand holding, not really character development but, romantic, slow, something a lot like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: The fact that Steve's parents were downstairs didn't bother Billy much at all, so he made Steve not care either.





	You Held My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> ugh ive written so much harringrove but this is the only one ive ever posted  
> it's 4:33am which means this took four hours to write holy shit
> 
> edit: i’ve read over it a few times and i’m gonna edit the mistakes

“My parents are downstairs,” Steve whispered harshly as Billy sucked a mark on his collar bone, fingers tugging the neck of his t-shirt down. 

Billy only briefly pulled away, turning his head to look at the older teenager with a cocky smirk. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.” Steve wanted to say something, but didn’t. Instead, he sighed shakily and prayed he remembered to lock his door. Billy’s teeth moved up his neck, biting by the artery of his neck and under his jaw. “Good boy.” Billy murmured against his neck, pressing their bodies together. Steve was pinned between the bed and an entire Billy Hargrove, and though he was pretty heavy, he didn’t mind at all.

“What makes me good?” Steve blushed confusedly. Even though the younger teenager was so consistent with the little pet names, he wasn’t use to them in the slightest. 

“You kept your mouth shut.” he muttered, pulling away with a grin. “Have fun hiding those, Harrington.” Steve rolled his eyes as he pushed Billy to the side and sat up, tugging his shirt off. He took advantage of Billy’s position and turned over onto his lap, grabbing a hold of his wrists. 

“I’d ask you to take your shirt off, but you’re barely wearing one, so,” Steve chuckled, referring to Billy’s half-buttoned shirt. The younger boy rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Thanks for the thought.” he said sarcastically, easily pulling his wrists away from Steve. He sat up, face only inches from the other boy’s. “Less thinking would be a little more convenient, though.” Suddenly, Billy’s lips were on Steve’s. His cold hands made contact with Steve’s waist, digging the tips of his fingers into his skin. Billy was competitive with kissing (if that was even a thing), always trying to control the kiss. If Steve tried to take control, Billy would get frustrated and try harder. The older boy just liked to get him riled up. 

Steve put his hands on Billy’s head, thumbs circling his cheekbones while his other fingers curled in his hair. He pressed his tongue against the long-haired teenager’s, letting a quiet noise slip from his throat. Steve could tell Billy was getting pissy, mostly because Steve had an advantage with his position. The younger boy moved his hands down to dig his fingers into the dips of Steve’s hips. Steve pulled away to take a breath, turning his head. 

Billy ground his hips up against Steve as he leaned back on one of his hands. He tipped his head back, tempting the older boy to mouth at his throat. He heard Billy let out a shaky breath as his free hand slid under Steve’s ass, shoving his hand into the pocket of his jeans. “Enough, Harrington,” Billy nearly whispered, attempting to pull him away by his jeans. “C’mon, use that mouth somewhere else.”

Steve wanted to melt at the words, but instead pulled away and crawled backwards. He stopped when he was at the bulge in Billy’s jeans, moving his shirt up to unbuckle his belt. He slid it out of the loops and tossed it onto the floor and began to work on his buttons. When he got the zipper down, Billy immediately raised his hips so Steve could slide his jeans down to his thighs. He didn’t pay much attention to his briefs, only yanking the front down to pull out Billy’s cock. Before Billy, Steve had never touched another guy’s dick, nor looked at one for more than half a second. Then again, before Billy, Steve only liked girls. 

He wasted no time, sucking around the head, closing his eyes to focus. He used his right hand to stroke all that wasn’t in his mouth, twisting his hand and tightening/loosening his grip every now and then. Even though Steve hated to admit it, Billy’s fingers tugging his hair made his whole body feel tingly and weak. He pushed his mouth down a little further, the tip suddenly grazing the back of his tongue. He willed the gagging sensation away and bobbed his head steadily. 

“Fuck, Harrington, California boys would be so lucky to have you.” Billy breathed, moving the hand in Steve’s hair down to his face, thumb digging into the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Not that they could have you.” Steve wanted to say something sarcastic but didn’t (his face was occupied, anyway) and attempted to take Billy deeper. He drew a sharp breath through his nostrils, swallowing harshly. His throat constricted around Billy’s cock, making his breath cut off. He quickly pulled off, coughing harshly into his elbow. The younger boy snapped out of his little trance, putting his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “You alright?” 

In between coughs, Steve managed a raspy ‘yeah’ and wiped away the tears that fell onto his cheeks. He was about to go down again when Billy stopped him. “Maybe you shouldn’t.” he cautioned. “Don’t want you to throw up on me or somethin’.” 

“Like I’d ever wanna throw up on you,” Steve joked. “Don’t wanna disgrace my own vomit.”

“Wow, that’s so sweet of you.” Billy sarcastically laughed, nudging Steve’s shoulder. He was about to say something when they heard a knock on Steve’s door. 

“Are you guys okay? We heard coughing.” Shit, it was Steve’s mom. He was already .2 seconds from pissing himself.

Steve quickly cleared his throat. “Uh, no, I just started choking on my water. I’m okay.” he replied, praying she wouldn’t come in. 

“I dared him to chug it. Sorry, Mrs. Harrington.” Billy added, hand creeping to the front of Steve’s jeans. The older boy shot him a warning look but didn’t bother to stop him. 

“Do you boys need anything?” she asked, and God, Steve never wanted anybody to go away more than he did at that moment. 

“No thanks, Mom.” Steve called as Billy cupped his hand over Steve’s denim-clad cock. He heard her footsteps recede down the hallway and let out a heavy sigh.

“I fuckin’ hate you, Hargrove.” Steve whispered harshly, pressing up into his touch. 

Billy grinned, grinding his palm into Steve’s bulge. “Like hell ‘ya do.” he mused, bring his other hand over to work Steve’s button. He tugged both briefs and jeans down at once, pushing Steve back on his ass to pull them off all the way. Instead of letting Steve back up, he placed his hands on either side of the older boy’s head, smirking down at him. “It’s funny how I always end up on top.” 

“Shut up.” Steve muttered playfully. Billy flicked his tongue out, tracing his top teeth in that weird predatory way that shook Steve to the bone. He knew what that fucking tongue could do, goddamn him. 

“You’re not the boss,” Billy smirked, creeping his face closer to Steve’s. “I do what I want.”

“Who says?” Steve retorted, pulling Billy’s hips against his with his legs. 

Billy damn near fell on Steve and headbutted him, but stopped himself in time to have only bumped their noses together. “I say,” he growled lowly, harshly kissing Steve. The older teenager felt the drag of Billy’s hips against his, rubbing against his cock and drawing a desperate moan from his throat. The bed squeaked, loudly at that, at the sudden movement. 

“Fuck, hold on.” Steve said quickly, placing his hands on Billy’s chest. “The bed is too loud.” 

Billy looked huffed and stopped his movements, frowning in confusion. “So?” he grumbled. 

“My parents, dipshit.” Steve reminded. Billy scoffed. 

“I’ll just go easy.” Steve was about to speak, but Billy had none of it. “I have my methods.” Before another word, Steve was being turned over onto his stomach. “Now, pretty boy, where do you hide your lube?” 

“In my nightstand, top drawer. It’s under the books.” Steve instructed, bending his knees and letting his calves stand up. He heard rustling on the other side of the bed, probably Billy fucking all his shit up. 

“Spider-Man sucks.” he heard Billy mumble. 

Steve gasped and turned his head, looking at Billy. “No he doesn’t. He’s the best superhero.” he defended, seeing Billy frown at his comic books. 

“You’re so lame, Harrington.” he saw Billy laugh before he pulled the clear bottle out of the drawer. He felt the bed dip by his legs before his thighs were being parted with a hand. The click of the bottle cap sent a feeling up Steve’s spine, causing him to brace himself. It was only moments later a cold, wet finger was circling his entrance while the other hand spread him open. It pushed in easy and fast, making Steve shiver. Billy mumbled something to himself, but Steve couldn’t make out what he said. 

 

He moved it a few times before fitting in a second finger. Steve felt the slight burn and tensed, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to relax. The fingers twisted, spreading and thrusting unforgivingly. Steve was a little overwhelmed, his heart beating in his ears, but he didn’t say anything. 

After a little bit, Billy pulled the fingers out and shuffled three back in, pulling a drawn out whine from Steve. He fisted the sheets and curled his toes, arching and pressing back against the fingers. Pleasurable shockwaves pulsed all over Steve’s body, making him feel weak and heavy. Billy pressed them all in to the knuckles, spreading them best he could. It didn’t take long for Billy to just pull them all out. Steve didn’t feel anything for some time, so he assumed the younger teenager was sliding his shirt and pants off and lubing up his own cock. 

“You good, Harrington?” Billy murmured in his ear. 

“Always, Hargrove.” Steve smiled, feeling the head of Billy’s cock press against his entrance. Billy pressed and he was slipping in, drawing relieved moans from both of their mouths. It didn’t very long for Billy to bury himself to the hilt, his chest against Steve’s back. Billy’s hands grabbed at Steve’s, urging his fingers to part. When he parted them, Billy laced their fingers together. Something about the gesture made his eyes burn and his chest tingle, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face. He closed his eyes and bashfully hid his face in the sheets. 

“Don’t hide, pretty boy,” Billy whispered softly, kissing Steve’s shoulder. The older boy felt his wetness in his eyes escape, making him panic. He didn’t want Billy to think he was some big baby, but also wanted to express how much he cared about the younger teenager. He turned his head so Billy could see the half of his face, keeping his eyes shut. 

He felt Billy ever so slightly pull out before pressing back in, nearly jabbing the breath out of Steve. It was a strange feeling, to not be slammed back into, but not unwelcoming. Steve felt Billy’s breath against his shoulder and the soft graze of teeth. The process was repeated, Billy barely pulling out and then sliding back in. 

“See?” Billy breathed, probably smirking. Steve couldn’t see, for his eyes were still closed. Which reminded him to open them, looking out at his room as Billy rolled his hips. He groaned breathily, the weight of the long-haired teenager constricting his lungs a little. “It’s not so bad, hm, Harrington?” 

Steve nodded and pressed back, waves of warmth washing over his entire body. He felt hot, but not uncomfortably. He tried hard not to make too much noise with every firm press in, but he was failing miserably. While the bed wasn’t squeaking, Steve was, letting out high-pitched moans. Billy breathed hard against Steve’s back, biting on his skin to stifle his noises. 

The bed did start to squeak, though, when Billy increased his pace, gyrating his hips more enthusiastically. Steve couldn’t have cared less at that point, moaning harshly into the sheets. Billy let out a raspy grunt through his teeth, pressing his face against Steve’s shoulder. 

“F-Fuck-” Steve gasped, raising his head and squeezing Billy’s fingers. “Shit, shit- harder.” 

“No, your parents,” Billy reminded, voice strained and breathy. 

“I don’t- agh, give a fuck,” Steve whined, rolling his hips up against the younger teenager’s. He let out a groan against Steve’s hair. 

His hips sped up, pulling out further and thrusting in harder. He was properly fucking into Steve, which was definitely not intended. “We’ll be in trouble.” Billy reminded, biting the older boy’s shoulder. 

“Please,” Steve begged, melting against the bed and releasing a drawn-out moan. 

“Sh-ut the fuck up, Harrington,” Billy groaned, still jerking his hips forward. Steve arched his back and thrusted against the sheets, the friction against his cock blinding. He continued his mindless thrusts, seeking release. 

Billy’s gasps and grunts in his ear drove him to his orgasm, letting out a throaty moan as he spilled on the sheets. He continued to rut against the ruined material, panting heavily and squeezing Billy’s fingers impossibly tight. The younger boy didn’t last much longer, his long hair tickling Steve’s shoulders as he pressed in deep and hard, crying out into the back of Steve’s neck. He rode it out until the teenager under him was shaking and whining from oversensitivity. 

He pulled out slowly, leaving Steve feeling achy and uncomfortable. They pulled their hands apart so Steve could turn over, the joints in his back popping with each movement. He winced as he relaxed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. Billy settled down next to him, laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. They were silent as they calmed down, wordlessly edging closer to each other. They didn’t speak until Billy had his arm thrown over Steve’s chest with his other arm under the back of Steve’s neck.

“We were way too loud.” Billy laughed softly, fingers playing with the tips of Steve’s hair. 

Steve nodded, eyes drooping with relaxation. “Yeah, we were.” he mumbled, turning his head to look at Billy. “You held my hands.”

“I did.” Billy said softly, sporting a small smile. “I hope you didn’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Steve shrugged. “You should do it more often.” He closed his eyes, not caring that the lights were still on, or that the blanket had been kicked down to the foot of the bed. 

He barely paid attention to Billy pulling himself away to turn off the lights and get back in bed, pulling the blanket over both of them and wrapping his arms around Steve again. He also didn’t think much about the quiet ‘I love you’ Billy whispered against the back of his neck, and didn’t question how he naturally replied with a quiet ‘I love you, too’ as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
